Ours
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: From the moment she had returned, something was pulling her towards them. Both of them. They made her feel alive in a way that no one had ever done before.


**A/N: This was written for gaeilgerua** **in the hp3somes exchange. Thank you to MrBezedrine for beta'ing at the last minute.** **The phrases mean 'beautiful', 'you're beautiful', 'my witch', and 'my love'. If any translation is wrong then please blame google translate.**

Hermione was seated in the kitchen at the Burrow, being interrogated by her closest friend.

"Don't tell me nothing's going on, Hermione. Every time you're here, they are stealing glances at you when they think no one is looking," Ginny Weasley scoffed.

"There is nothing going on between us. We just have a lot in common and get on, that's all," Hermione replied.

Who Hermione was trying to convince, she didn't know.

Ever since she had returned from the continent after her studies, Hermione had fallen into an easy friendship with the two eldest Weasleys, which led to them spending a lot of time together.

"Yeah right," Ginny snorted.

"It's the truth, Ginny. Nothing has happened between us. Don't you have anything else we can talk about?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

It seemed Ginny knew when to let go and proceeded to tell her about the latest scandal of the Holyhead Harpies with relish.

A few hours later, Hermione returned to her flat and started cleaning up.

As she cleaned, Hermione thought about what Ginny had said about Bill and Charlie. It was true that nothing physical had happened between them, but saying there was nothing there was a complete lie.

From the moment she had returned, something was pulling her towards them. Both of them. They made her feel alive in a way that no one had ever done before, but she didn't want to hurt one by picking the other.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as a pair arms snaked around her waist, and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"I heard Ginny was interrogating you earlier," Bill commented.

"She wanted to know what was going on with you, me, and Charlie."

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

Hermione turned her head towards his and replied softly, "I told her the truth; that nothing has happened between us."

Bill turned her around so she was full facing him and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want something to happen, Hermione?"

Hermione never got a chance to answer as Charlie stepped out of her floo at that precise moment.

"I see you decided to start without me, brother," he said, taking in the scene before him.

"I was just asking our lovely witch if she wanted anything to happen between us," Bill informed him.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked, staring into Hermione's eyes.

"You came in when she was about to answer."

"What do you say then, _frumoasa_? Do you want to be ours?"

Hermione's throat went dry.

 _Ours,_ she thought.

They had clearly discussed sharing her between them with each other, and Hermione was relieved that she would no longer have to choose between them.

 _But what would everyone else say?_

"Not much, love. Triads are uncommon but not illegal, and you won't be stigmatised for being with both of us. If you're worried about Mum or Dad's reaction, then don't be. They already think of you as part of the family," Bill explained.

She had obviously asked the question out loud without realising it.

"You're both sure of this, aren't you? You don't mind sharing me?" Hermione asked, making sure that this is what they wanted.

"We've wanted this for months. You are the only one we are willing to share with each other, and we know you would never choose between us, " Charlie answered, closing the gap between them.

Hermione looked into both men's eyes and saw the sincerity of their offer as well as a hint of desire.

"Yes," Hermione said without any hesitation.

Bill pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately.

All the tension and desire that had been simmering over the past few months poured out as they kissed, and their hands explored each others bodies. It wasn't long before Hermione felt Charlie's hands caressing her, and she moaned as she broke the kiss.

"My turn now," Charlie said huskily as he claimed her lips.

The kiss was more demanding than Bill's but still passionate in its own way, and Hermione revelled in the way the kiss and caresses made her feel.

After the kiss ended, no words were said as they took off each others clothes.

" _Esti frumoasa_ ," Charlie murmured as he took in her naked body.

"Yes she is," Bill agreed with his brother.

Hermione shivered as their hands explored her soft flesh. It was one of the most intimate moments she had ever experienced with a man. Although the lovers she had had in the past had touched her, it was not with the reverence she now received.

A gasp escaped her lips as Charlie slipped one of his fingers between nether lips.

"You're so wet already," he commented as he started to circle her clit.

"Yes," Hermione whimpered.

"Make her come, Charlie. I want to see our witch fall apart," Bill commanded roughly.

He sped up his ministrations of her clit and thrust a finger into her hot channel. It didn't take long for her to fall over the edge.

When Hermione came down from her high, she saw that Bill had a glazed look in his eyes. It felt like a dream that he would be looking at her like that, even though she knew he desired her.

"You're divine when you come undone. I have never seen anything more entrancing," Bill declared.

Hermione blushed at his words.

"Hermione, have you ever had two men before?" Charlie asked curiously.

"No, I haven't."

"We could take turns if you would-"

"No, I want both of you," Hermione said, cutting him off.

"Are you sure, _vrăjitoarele mele_?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I want to feel the both of you inside me," she replied adamantly.

The brothers shared a look which Hermione couldn't decipher.

"If that is what you want, then we will do it, but only on the condition that you tells us if you want us to stop," Bill explained.

"Okay," she agreed.

Charlie spun her around to face him and kissed her deeply. He pulled her closer to him until she could feel his hardness press into her belly.

"Are you ready for me, _Iubirea mea_?" he asked.

"Yes."

Hermione gripped Charlie's shoulders as he lifted her up until his cock was poised at her entrance and lowered her onto it.

Hermione groaned as she adjusted to him. He filled her completely, and she wasn't sure how he and Bill were going to fit inside her at the same time.

Once he was fully seated in her, Charlie started to thrust. He started with a slow even pace, and Hermione savoured the feeling of him inside of her, but after a while, it wasn't enough.

Hermione used the angle her body to roll her hips and increased the friction between them; only then did he start taking her faster.

Hermione felt Bill put cooling lubricant around her anus and gasped when he pushed one of his fingers into her tight hole.

It was an unusual sensation to begin with, but once she got used to it, the feeling became pleasurable.

After stretching her a little more, Bill removed his fingers and added more lubricant.

"Be still brother," he commanded Charlie once again.

Charlie ceased his thrusting and kept their bodies as still as he could.

Hermione then felt the tip of Bill's cock press against her opening.

"This is going to hurt. Tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured.

Hermione was grateful that he pushed in slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him there. The pain was fleeting but still made her cry out.

Charlie peppered her face with kisses and whispered sweet nothings as Bill gave her a few moments before starting to thrust gently.

It wasn't long, however, before the brothers took her fast and hard, which had her crying out in pleasure.

The feel of both of them together was amazing, and it wasn't long until Hermione came around them, which triggered their own orgasms.

After catching their breath, the brothers pulled out of her and let her stand properly.

"That was amazing," Hermione said, still panting slightly.

"It certainly was, _Iubirea mea_ , it certainly was," Charlie commented as he kissed her jaw.

"You will let us do it again, then?" Bill asked.

"Of course. How could I say no to the both of you?" she answered.

"You couldn't. Shall we go to the bedroom for another round, then? It might be a little more comfy than against the wall again. Besides, could you imagine someone catching us if they came through the floo?" Charlie suggested, laughing at the thought of one of his family catching the three of them together.

"That would not be funny. I would never be able to look that person in the eye again," Hermione replied.

"To the bedroom it is, then," Bill said, picking Hermione up bridal style and carrying her down the hall as Charlie followed them.

Years later, they would say that the two days that followed were filled with pleasures that few could dream of, and that they only left the sanctity of the bedroom to eat.


End file.
